Reincarnation
by LucianaRosseau
Summary: Summary: sebuah cerita dimana kamu terlibat didalamnya sebagai karakter utama yang merupakan reinkranasi dari Dewi dalam mitologi Jepang, Izanami-no-Mikoto/ Harem!Reader x GoM /slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro/ Author baru/ RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

**Pernahkan kalian bermimpi menjadi reinkranasi Dewi ****Izanami-no-Mikoto? Dewi yang merupakan ****Dewi penciptaan dan kematian, sekaligus adik dan istri dari Izanagi. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau merupakan reinkranasi dari Izanami? Dan kalian memiliki suami... tidak hanya satu tapi enam! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Berharap itu hanya mimpi atau khayalan saja? Tapi sayanganya tidak.. itulah kenyataan yang terjadi pada [Full Name].. memang semua mengatakan [Name] cantik seperti Izanami, memiliki rambut panjang hitam mengilap, badan yang langsing, dan ukuran dada err yang melebihi ukuran normal untuk anak seumurannya. Tapi hei [Name] bukan reinkranasi dari Izanami, [Name] hanya remaja perempuan berusia 17 tahun yang hanya memiliki hidup biasa seperti remaja lainnya. Dan saat [Name] harus menghadapi takdirnya sebagai reinkranasi Izanami, ia hanya dapat memasang muka seperti (OAO)? saat mengetahuinya.**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

Semua mimpi buruk itu berawal dari malam ini ketika kaa-san membangunkannya.

"[Name]-chan bangun! Ada yang mencarimu, katanya dia temanmu!" teriak wanita paruh baya yang terlihat seperti masih muda itu tengah membangunkan putri tunggalnya, [Full Name].

"Huh...? Malam-malam begini? Kaa-san bilang saja aku sudah tidur, aku masih mengantuk." gerutuan keluar dari bibir mungil [Name] karena waktu istirahatnya diganggu oleh teman-dia-yang-tidak-tahu-waktu-untuk-bertamu itu.

"Tapi kaa-san sudah menyuruhnya masuk [Name]-chan, ah yang jelas kau harus menemuinya, kasihan dia sudah lama menunggumu" ucap ibunya sebelum turun menuju lantai satu.

Akhirnya [Name] terpaksa turun dari dari tempat tidurnya yang oh sangat empuk dan memanjakan seluruh ototnya yang lelah beraktivitas seharian. Sambil menggerutu ia turun ke lantai satu lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu tidak lupa sambil menyiapkan sumpah serapah kepada temannya entah siapa dia yang telah menggangu tidurnya.

"Apa keperluanmu... disini dan... siapa kau? Dan apa-apaan bajumu itu? Kau sedang bermain drama kerajaan eh?" Oh [Name] sepertinya kau harus lebih sopan terhadap tamu itu. Kau tidak tahu siapa **_dia_** kan?

"Seperti biasa tidak bisa bertanya dengan sopan" ujar pemuda berambut merah sambil menghela nafasnya seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap itu.

"I-itu tidak penting! Jelaskan apa maumu dan siapa kau!? Seenaknya menganggu waktu istirahat orang." gerutunya sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya oh ternyata ia sebal dengan sikap pemuda berambut merah didepannya ini.

"Warui warui aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya rindu padamu, istriku."

Oke kata terakhir itu sukses membuat [Name] jawdrop seketika. Bagaimana tidak orang yang baru ditemuinya langsung mengatakan kalau ia rindu kepadanya bahkan mengatakan kalau** _ia_** adalah **_istrinya_**.

"Ch-chotto matte! Aku bukan istrimu! Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu kau tahu!" teriaknya sambil menahan semburat merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipi pucatnya.

Dia, pemuda bersurai semerah darah itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan istrinya- nanti.

"Ha'i aku tahu itu kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah [Name], sedangkan [Name] sudah berancang-ancang untuk lari kalau-kalau pemuda bersurai merah itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadap dirinya.

"A-apa maumu hah!?" bentaknya berharap kalau pria itu akan mundur bahkan pergi dari rumahnya tapi sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya bukannya pergi atau mundur, malah pemuda bersurai merah itu malah semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan istriku, apa salah?" dan sepertinya pemuda bersurai merah itu bersiap-siap akan memeluk [Name] dan [Name] hanya bisa terdiam entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa lari dari tempat itu dan...

**GREP**

Tangan kekar milik pemuda bersurai merah sukses mendarat di pinggang ramping milik [Name], memeluknya erat seakan-akan kalau tidak seperti itu [Name] akan pergi.

"Aku... sangat merindukanmu [Full Name].." guman pemuda itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher [Name], menghirup wangi tubuhnya seakan-akan itu adalah oksigen untuknya.

"H-hei lepaskan aku!" ronta [Name] berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda bersurai merah itu "dan kau bahkan belum mengenalkan siapa dirimu kau tahu!" ucapnya sedikit kencang kepada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu [Name].." gumannya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan senyaman ini. Kalau pernah itu pasti sudah lama sekali, saat gadis didepannya itu masih menjadi istrinya. [Name] hanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai merah itu, entah apa yang merasukinya sampai tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap surai pemuda yang sedang memeluknya.

Kaget, ya perasaan itulah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di kepalanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di parasnya yang tampan itu. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu yang jelas pemuda bersurai merah itu menikmati setiap waktunya bersama [Name].

Menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama dalam posisi seperti itu, [Name] reflek mendorong tubuh kekar pemuda itu sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya itu. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis.

"Su-sudah kan!? Jadi sekarang beritahu aku siapa namamu!"

Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya, ia langsung mengangkat tangan gadis itu lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro, senang berkenalan denganmu [Full Name]." Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada gadis pujaannya dan kini gadis itu ada di depannya.

**DEG**

'Perasaan ini... entah mengapa aku seperti mengenal pemuda ini.' batinnya sambil mengamati pemuda di depannya ini dengan teliti, berusaha mengingat apakah pemuda didepannya ini pernah ada di dalam memorinya dulu tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan gambaran pemuda didepannya itu dalam potongan memorinya.

"Akashi... Seijuro... aku pernah mendengar namamu tapi aku tidak yakin" ujarnya yang masih menatap Akashi- setidaknya ia tahu nama pemuda didepannya ini.

"Kalau begitu.. aku akan membuatmu ingat denganku [Name]" bisiknya tepat ditelinga [Name] dengan suara yang sedikit seduktif itu, setidaknya itulah menurut [Name].

"A-apa maksudmu hah!?" teriaknya sambil menatap Akashi dengan kesal dan oh mukanya yang sudah memerah itu akibat perbuatan Akashi.

"Maksudku hanya ingin membuatmu ingat denganku, apa itu salah hm [Full Name]?" sepertinya kali ini [Name] tidak bisa mengelak lagi, harus ia akui kalau pemuda di depannya itu memang tampan tapi dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya itu dan sepertinya sok absolute itu siapa yang tidak akan kesal terlebih lagi [Name] memang tidak suka kalau ia harus dilarang atau diperintah kecuali dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Huh terserah kau saja aku tidak peduli, lalu apa urusanmu sudah selesai Akashi?" gerutunya sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Akashi.

"Hm.. seharusnya sih sudah tapi.." ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya ingin melihat ekspresi [Name] dan itu berhasil kini [Name] menatapnya dengan mata besarnya disertai keingintahuan yang besar tersirat dari matanya itu.

"Tapi ap-!?" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Akashi langsung mencium bibir mungil berwarna pink yang menggoda itu, merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir itu. Sedangkan [Name] hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan _ciuman tiba-tiba_ dari Akashi, bahkan tubuhnya tidak memberontak saat merasakan bibir Akashi menempel dengan bibirnya. Yah ciuman itu memang tidak "panas" hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir tapi terasa manis- bagi [Name] tentunya yang baru pertama kali merasakannya dan Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi [Name] itu.

"Kau mau lagi _Hime_?" Tawar Akashi dengan seringaian yang oh sangat menggoda itu di wajah tampannya itu. Reflek [Name] langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu menundukkan kepalanya, 'baka [Name]! Apa-apaan ekspresi tadi huh!?' batinnya sambil melirik Akashi dengan ekor matanya.

"La-lalu kau ada perlu apa lagi!? Sudah selesaikan!?" teriaknya berusaha menutupi rasa malu dan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ah sudah kok, tapi aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi dan kau tidak boleh menolak karena perintahku absolute." oh Akashi kau mulai mengeluarkan _kata-kata itu lagi._

"A-apa maksudmu hah!? Dan apanya yang absolute!? Aku tidak akan menurutimu bodoh!" Sepertinya gadis bersurai hitam legam ini sudah lelah dengan semua sikap pemuda bersurai merah di depannya ini. Buktinya ia sampai meninggalkan pemuda itu sambil menggumankan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh di ucapkan oleh seorang gadis. Dan Akashi hanya bisa menyunggingkan serigaiannya lalu menghilang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Huh dasar menyebalkan! Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya hah!? Tapi pakaiannya seperti pakaian seorang raja.. ah masa bodoh dengan itu semua yang jelas aku ingin tidur lagi!" gerutunya sambil memutar kenop pintu lalu masuk ke kamar. Tapi lagi-lagi dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, buktinya di tempat tidurnya ada seonggok- maksudnya seorang dengan kulit hitam dan bersurai navy blue bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi!?" bentaknya sambil menarik selimutnya kesal dan _viola _terlihatlah pemuda dengan tidak sopan santunnya sedang tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidur [Name].

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!? Cepat keluar sekarang! Dasar tidak tahu diri seenaknya saja menggunakan tempat tidur orang!" kali ini kesabaran [Name] sudah terbakar habis. Bagaimana tidak, pertama ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang telah menggangu tidurnya dan mengaku-ngaku kalau [Name] adalah** _istrinya_** dan kedua, ada orang dengan seenak udelnya (?) tidur di tempat tidurnya seakan-akan itu adalah miliknya.

"Tch! Kau berisik sekali teme." ujar pemuda bersurai navy blue itu sambil menggorek telinganya. Ck ck sungguh tidak sopan sekali kamu, nak.

Terlihat perempatan siku-siku di kening gadis itu dan muka gadis itu terlihat merah karena menahan amarah yang amat sangat wah (?)

"KAU SIAPA HAH!? BERANINYA TIDUR DI KAMARKU SEAKAN-AKAN INI KAMARMU DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Wahai kau pemuda bersurai navy blue kau berhasil membangunkan iblis dari tidurnya jadi bersiaplah menghadapi amukan sang iblis.

"Ck pelankan suaramu bodoh, kau ingin membangunkan kedua orang tuamu heh?" ujarnya santai sambil menatap [Name]. Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, [Name] reflek menutup mulutnya 'ups aku kelepasan' batinnya sambil meneliti pemuda di depannya.

Merasa di perhatikan pemuda bersurai navy blue itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan apa-kau-lihat-lihat-hah. Merasa seperti dilecehkan (?) oleh tatapan pemuda dengan kulit dakian itu- maaf maksudnya eksotis itu, [Name] hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu melotot ke pemuda itu "kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa di tempat tidurku!?"

"Hm? Karena kau istriku jadi aku juga berhak memakai kamar ini beserta isinya" dengan entengnya pemuda bersurai navy blue itu berkata seakan-akan ia dan gadis di depannya ini sudah resmi menikah.

"A-Apa!? Istri!? Uso! Kau pasti bohong! Aku tidak percaya!" teriak gadis itu (lagi) sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untung memukul wajah pemuda di depannya itu.

"Uso janai yo! Aku jujur asal kau tahu." dengusnya sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menggeser posisinya sehingga memberikan ruang untuk [Name]. [Name] yang melihat itu melongokan wajahnya. melihat reaksi [Name], pemuda itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya mengisyaratkan [Name] untuk tidur disebelahnya. Seakan-akan mengerti dengan isyarat pemuda didepannya [Name] berbaring disamping pemuda tersebut.

Setelah berbaring beberapa saat, [Name] tersadar lalu mengubah posisi bebaringnya menjadi duduk, "kau belum memberitahu namamu bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pemuda bersurai navy blue itu tidak sopan.

"Ehh!? Kau tidak tahu namaku!? Ttaku.. Namaku Aomine Daiki." ujarnya tidak niat sambil memejamkan matanya.

**DEG**

'Perasaan itu lagi.. dan siapa namanya..? Aomine.. Daiki..? Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.. tapi dimana..?' batin [Name] sambil memegang dadanya.

**TBC dengan febelesnya (?)**

**Perasaan apakah itu? Benci? Kesal atau suka?**

**Tunggu di kelanjutannya hanya disini- maaf salah naskah**

**Btw minna-san ~ review ya ~**

**Biar saya tahu dimana kekurangan saya**

**Arigatou ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Preview: 'Perasaan itu lagi.. dan siapa namanya..? Aomine.. Daiki..? Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.. tapi dimana..?' batin [Name] sambil memegang dadanya._**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

* * *

><p>'Perasaan yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan Akashi tadi.. apa mungkin ucapan Akashi benar.. kalau aku ini istrinya dan istri dari <em>makhluk ini<em>.. tidak tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku hanyalah manusia biasa bukanlah istri mereka berdua!' batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berharap pemikiran tadi tidak muncul lagi. Melihat sikap [Name], Aomine menyipitkan matanya, "oi teme apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Mendengar ucapan Aomine, [Name] reflek menoleh sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Namaku bukan 'teme' AHOmine!" geramnya sambil menunjuk Aomine (lagi) dengan tidak sopan, "namaku itu-" belum sempat [Name] menyelesaikan ucapannya, Aomine sudah menyelanya, "[Full Name], namamu [Full Name] kan?"

[Name] cengo dengan tidak elitnya (?) mendengar Aomine dengan lancarnya menyebut namanya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu namaku!?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau itu istriku jadi aku tahu semua tentangmu." dengusnya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan, "[Name] memangnya kau tidak lelah?"

[Name] memang lelah tapi kalau disuruh tidur berdua dengan makhluk tidak sopan bin dekil- maksudnya berkulit eksotis itu, [Name] lebih memilih tidur di gudang daripada tidur dengan Aomine. Tetapi sepertinya badannya tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi lagi. Sekarang [Name] telah berbaring disebelah Aomine, sedangkan Aomine memeluk pinggang ramping [Name] dengan protektif. [Name] yang telah lelah lahir dan batin (?) tidak bisa menolak- lebih tepatnya malas beradu argumentasi dengan Aomine sehingga ia membiarkan Aomine memeluknya.

**~ SKIP TIME ~**

"Nghnn.." [Name] menggeliatkan badannya lalu mendekatkan badannya ke Aomine, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Aomine yang sudah bangun daritadi lantas tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi [Name] lalu mengecup kening gadis yang dipujanya itu.

"[Name] bangun sudah pagi." bisik Aomine ditelingan [Name], namun reaksi [Name] hanyalah berupa erangan dan gumanan tidak jelas.

"Lima menit lagi.. hh.. aku masih mengantuk." gumannya sambil merapatkan dirinya dengan selimut. Yah memang [Name] lelah karena kejadian kemarin malam yang sempat membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit bahkan seperti mau pecah.

"[Name] kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan membangunkanmu dengan 'cara'ku sendiri." ujar Aomine sambil menyeringai tak lupa tangannya yang sudah menjelajah ke bagian perut [Name].

Merasakan adanya ancaman (?) dari Aomine, reflek [Name] langsung bangun lalu menatap horror Aomine tidak lupa dengan sumpah serapah yang bersiap meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"A-apa maksudmu aho!? Dasar ero! Aho! Dekil! Dakian!" keluarlah sumpah serapah [Name] yang entah mengapa pas sekali untuk pemuda bersurai navy blue tersebut. Sedangkan Aomine yang mendengar penghinaan dari [Name] hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"O-oi.. tidak perlu mengataiku seperti itu juga [Name], padahal niatku baik untuk membangungkanmu tapi malah disambut dengan ucapan _yang sangat__sopan _darimu." dengusnya sebal sembari menyindir [Name] sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Intinya [Name] sukses membuat seorang Aomine Daiki marah.

'Ga-gawat.. apa dia marah denganku? Pa-padahalkan aku cuma bercanda.." batinnya sambil menatap Aomine cemas.

"U-um.. Aomine.. gomen.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu kok.. serius deh." guman [Name] pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Aomine. Aomine yang mendengar itu hanya melirik [Name] lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama marah kepada [Full Name].

"Hn.. aku tidak marah kok." merasakan adanya tangan besar yang mengusap surai hitam legam miliknya, [Name] menatap Aomine yang tengah tersenyum, 'di-dia.. tersenyum!' batinnya sambil menatap kedua manik dark blue milik Aomine dengan senyuman di parasnya yang cantik itu.

"Aomine-san.. sampai kapan kau akan mengusapku?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam legam itu sambil menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari pemuda navy blue. Aomine yang sadar langsung menurunkan tangannya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Jangan panggil aku Aomine, panggil Daiki." mendengar ucapan Aomine, [Name] hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Aomine yang melihat ekspresi [Name] hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil [Name] kedalam pelukannya, "dasar bodoh, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Aomine tapi panggil aku Daiki!" guman Aomine lembut tepat ditelinga [Name].

[Name] yang mendapat serangan (?) mendadak dari Aomine tidak sempat menghindar bahkan hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, tetapi begitu mendengar gumanan Aomine, ia tidak jadi mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari bibir mungilnya itu. Bahkan kini [Name] membalas pelukan Aomine dan gadis bersurai hitam legam ini menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah di dada bidang pemuda bersurai navy blue.

Aomine yang merasa adanya tangan yang mengusap punggungnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum mengejek atau meremehkan seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan tapi kali ini senyuman tulus. Sadar akan posisinya, [Name] mendorong tubuh kekar Aomine lalu mengalihkan pandangannya berharap Aomine tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat itu. Aomine yang melihat wajah [Name] hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pipi [Name] lembut. [Name] yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari _ganguro_ didepannya hanya bisa menahan nafasnya sambil menatap kedua manik dark blue milik Aomine.

Seharusnya Aomine dan [Name] bisa menikmati waktu mereka, _seharusnya._ Tapi...

**BRAK**

Harapan itu pupus ketika jendela kamar [Name] terbuka dengan tidak berperikejendelaan (?) menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang kita ketahui kalau dia adalah Akashi Seijuro yang tengah menatap Aomine dengan tatapan membunuhnya itu tidak lupa dengan gunting keramat ditangannya itu. [Name] menatap Akashi dengan tatapan horror lebih tepatnya ke tangan Akashi yang tengah memegang gunting keramat dengan aura membunuh itu.

"Daiki apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Akashi tenang sambil berjalan ke arah [Name] dan Aomine. Sedangkan [Name] menggengam baju Aomine kuat.

"Aku? Menghabiskan waktu bersama _istriku_, kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?" ucapnya penuh penekanan terutama pada kalimat "istriku". Akashi yang mendegar ucapan Aomine langsung melemparkan gunting keramatnya ke Aomine dan...

**JLEB**

Gunting keramat milik Akashi mendarat manis di tempat tidur milik [Name], bahkan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan kaki [Name]. [Name] yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan jeritannya- takut membuat orang tuanya bangun.

"Oi BakAkashi kau mau membuat [Name] mati dengan gunting keramatmu itu hah!?" reflek Aomine memeluk [Name] dengan erat. Akashi yang melihat pemandangan didepannya hanya mendecih pelan lalu menatap [Name].

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut, _Hime_." guman Akashi dan gumanan Akashi yang terdengar oleh Aomine berhasil membuat pemuda bersurai navy blue itu tercengang. Pasalnya Akashi yang selalu dielu-elukan karena keabsolutetannya kini meminta maaf. Aomine berharap ia memiliki gadget canggih untuk merekam semua ini lalu menunjukkannya kepada saudara-saudaranya nanti.

"I-iie.. daijoubu.. tapi jangan diulangi lagi ne..?" ujar [Name] takut-takut, iya takut ada gunting keramat melayang lagi ke arahnya.

Akashi hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap Aomine dingin dengan iris heterochromianya itu, berbeda sekali saat ia menatap [Name], "Daiki kau dicari Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Tch mereka berdua itu.. khh.. baiklah. [Name] kita akan bertemu lagi, jaa."

**CHU**

Ternyata oh ternyata Aomine mencium pipi [Name] tepat di hadapan Akashi. [Name] yang dicium hanya bisa membelalakan matanya sambil memegang pipinya sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa melotot ke Aomine sambil berguman tidak jelas, yah sepertinya akan terjadi pertumpahan darah- nanti.

Akashi lalu berdiri tepat di depan [Name], sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu memegang dagu [Name] sehingga [Name] bertatapan dengannya. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah [Name], jarak antara mereka bedua menipis sampai akhirnya bibir Akashi menempel dengan bibir [Name]. Yah ini bukanlah ciuman "panas" yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir dan Akashi terpaksa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung "melahap" gadis pujaannya ini. Sedangkan [Name] (lagi-lagi) hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, terlihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Aomine. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan berbuat sejauh itu. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah [Name], Akashi menatap Aomine dengan tatapan aku-selalu-menang-ingat-itu. Merasa dilecehkan (?) oleh tatapan Akashi hanya bisa mendecih pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku dan _si bodoh_ itu pulang dulu, jaa na _Hime_." sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan (?) Akashi menyeret Aomine agar segera ikut dengannya untuk pulang. [Name] yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. Tepat saat itu juga wanita paruh baya yang terlihat seperti masih muda masuk ke kamar [Name].

"[Name] itu ada temanmu datang.. katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu." ucap ibu [Name] sambil menatap [Name] lalu mengusap kepala anak satu-satunya itu, "tapi temanmu ini tampan loh! Kekasihmu ya? Tapi anak itu mempunyai warna rambut yang um bisa dibilang sedikit _nyentrik_."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC dengan indahnya heh**

**Siapakah pemuda berambut nyentrik itu? Dan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu kepada [Name]?**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya hanya disini! Maaf salah naskah (lagi)**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa minna-san ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Preview: **_**_"[Name] itu ada temanmu datang.. katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu." ucap ibu [Name] sambil menatap [Name] lalu mengusap kepala anak satu-satunya itu, "tapi temanmu ini tampan loh! Kekasihmu ya? Tapi anak itu mempunyai warna rambut yang um bisa dibilang sedikit nyentrik."_**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

* * *

><p>Mendengar ucapan ibunya muka [Name] langsung memerah, "Ka-kaa-san aku tidak punya kekasih! Lagipula kalau rambut berwarna nyentrik, temanku banyak yang mewarnai rambutnya sehingga menjadi nyentrik kaa-san... kalau begitu, bisa kaa-san menyuruh dia menunggu? Aku mau mandi habis itu aku akan langsung segera menemuinya." ujarnya sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Ibu [Name] hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kamar.<p>

'Pemuda berambut nyentrik..? Hh siapa lagi yang akan menganggu ketenanganku, kalau memang pemuda itu adalah [Friend Boy Name] akan kubunuh dia!' batin [Name] sambil mengambil pakaiannya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**~ SKIP TIME ~**

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk melakukan aktivitas pertamanya yakni mandi, [Name] kini mengepang rambut panjangnya menjadi simple double braided. Selesai merapikan penampilannya, gadis bersurai hitam legam itu keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui temannya itu. Sampai di lantai satu, [Name] langsung berjalan ke ruang tamu. Jujur [Name] penasaran siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali, yah dia merasa aneh pertama ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah aka Akashi Seijuro, kedua ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai navy blue aka Aomine Daiki dan sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik— kata ibunya sih. Semoga [Name] tidak lelah dengan segala pertemuan aneh bin absurd yang terjadi padanya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, [name] dikejutkan dengan pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dengan pakaian serba hijau dan jangan lupa boneka Rillakuma yang besar.

"O-oi kau.. pfft.. kenapa pakaianmu.. pfft.. seperti itu dan kenapa membawa boneka sebesar itu!? Hahahahaha! Kau.. hahaha.. seperti perempuan saja hahaha!" tepat saat itu juga tawa [Name] pecah saat melihat pemuda didepannya yang seperti um manusia lumut mungkin membawa boneka besar ditambah lagi boneka itu lebih diperuntukan untuk anak peerempuan. Mendengar tawa [Name] pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menahan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"U-urusai nanodayo! Ka-kata Oha Asa ini semua lucky itemku! Kalau aku tidak memakainya aku akan sial hari ini!" ujar pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun sesentipun.

"Hahaha! Tapi tetap saja mirip perempuan! A-aduh perutku! Ahahaha!" kini [Name] memegang perutnya yang kram— terlalu banyak tertawa karena melihat pemuda di depannya dengan pakaian yang sama dengan warna rambutnya dan membawa boneka Rillakuma berukuran besar. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya bisa _bersweatdrop_ ria melihat tingkah [Name].

"Fuuhh.. lalu apa keperluanmu disini?" tanya [Name] langsung to the point, pada dasarnya ia malas membuang waktu dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnnya apalagi kalau itu bergender laki-laki seperti pemuda bersurai hijau di depannya sekarang.

"Aku mau tanya apa kemarin kau didatangi oleh dua pria berpakaian seperti anggota kerajaan?" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau itu sambil menatap [Name] dari atas sampai bawah. [Name] hanya mengangguk mengiyakan jawabannya.

"Dan apa mereka berbuat perbuatan yang tidak senonoh denganmu?" [Name] terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba mukanya memerah. Ternyata ia mengingat kembali saat Akashi mencium bibirnya dan Aomine mencium pipinya. Melihat wajah [Name] berubah menjadi merah, pemuda bersurai hijau itu berjalan mendekat kearah [Name]. [Name] yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak mengetahui kalau pemuda bersurai hijau itu tengah mendekatinya dan..

**GREP**

Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu berhasil merengkuh tubuh mungil [Name], mendekapnya erat sambil mengusap kepala [Name] lembut.

"Eh..?" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir [Name] begitu mengetahui ia tengah dipeluk oleh pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Sedangkan pemuda yang tengah memeluk [Name] hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di parasnya yang tampan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher [Name]. Bahkan [Name] tidak tahu sejak kapan tangannya mengusap surai hijau itu dengan lembut.

"A-ano.. kau belum memberitahuku namamu.." ujar [Name] yang masih mengusap surai hijau tersebut.

"Shintaro.. namaku Midorima Shintaro" sepertinya pemuda bersurai hijau yang kini telah diketahui namanya sebagai Midorima Shintaro tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya berdua dengan [Name] sehingga ia mempererat pelukannya pada [Name]. [Name] yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Midorima, mendorong badan Midorima agar ia mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan terpaksa Midorima melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kedua manik hitam milik [Name].

"Apa keperluanmu sudah selesai disini Midorima-san?" pertanyaan [Name] berhasil menyadarkan Midorima dari lamunannya— sepertinya ia terpesona dengan mata [Name].

"A-ah aku juga ingin memberikanmu ini." ujar Midorima merogoh saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada [Name]. [Name] mengambil benda yang diberikan oleh Midorima. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan lionton berhiaskan batu permata yang bernama Koh-i-Noor, [Name] memperhatikan kalung tersebut dengan takjub, pasalnya Koh-i-Noor merupakan salah satu batu permata termahal di dunia dan batu permata tersebut terdapat pada mahkota British. [Name] langsung menatap Midorima dengan tatapan kau-mencuri-kalung-ini-ya.

Midorima yang mengerti arti tatapan [Name] hanya meghembuskan nafasnya sambil menggeleng pelan, menyakinkan kalau kalung yang ia berikan bukan hasil curian, "kalung itu bukan hasil curian nanodayo. Itu milik— maksudku aku memberikan itu karena menurut Oha Asa kalung itu merupakan lucky item [Your Zodiac] hari ini karena [Your Zodiac] ada diurutan kedua paling bawah. I-i-itu bu-bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nanodayo! Ak-ak-aku ha-hanya kau terkena sial! Itu saja nanodayo." jelas Midorima sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. 'Dasar tsundere.' batin [Name] sambil berfacepalm melihat sikap Midorima.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah memberikan kalung ini akan kujaga baik-baik." ujarnya sambil memakai kalungnya lalu menatap Midorima sambil tersenyum manis. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat senyuman [Name]. entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyuman [Name] dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa melihat kembali senyuman gadis pujaannya itu. [Name] hanya menatap bingung lalu menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Midorima.

"Midorima-san.. kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan [Name] (lagi-lagi) mengembalikan akal sehat Midorima yang sempat mengembara entah kemana.

"A-ah daijoubu.." guman Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun sesentipun.

"Kalau begitu urusanmu sudah selesai denganku, Midori—" belum sempat [Name] menyelesaikan ucapannya, Midorima sudah menyelanya, "Shintaro.. bu-bukan be-berarti aku ingin dipanggil seperti itu olehmu nanodayo!"

"Pfft.. dasar tsundere.. baik-baik nah kalau begitu urusanmmu denganku sudah selesai kan Shintaro-kun?" baru saja Midorima ingin mengelak kalau ia bukan seorang tsundere (padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau dia tsundere) tetapi begiu mendengar [Name] memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya semua ucapan yang telah disiapkannya untuk membela dirinya lenyap entah kemana. Yang jelas ia sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi [Name]. [Name] sontak membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya yang terasa sangat familiar.

**DEG**

'Perasaan ini.. perasaan yang sama saat aku bersama dengan Akashi dan Daiki.. sebenarnya.. kalian itu siapa..?' batin [Name] sambil menikmati usapan lembut dipipinya. Tepat saat itu juga, ibu [Name] masuk ke ruang tamu. Melihat anaknya tengah bermesraan dengan pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai kekasih anaknya, wanita paruh baya itu berdehem singkat sehingga [Name] dan Midorima tekejut. Lantas Midorima buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah [Name], melihat tingkah Midorima yang kelabakan itu, ibu [Name] hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kaa-san mengagetkanku saja!" gerutu [Name] sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Midorima berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak segera mencium bibir pink milik [Name].

"Warui warui kaa-san tidak bermaksud begitu kok, kaa-san kemari ingin membicarakan sesuatu untukmu." ujar ibu [Name] kalem. [Name] hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tumben-tumben sekali ibunya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting saat ada orang asing dirumahnya, 'ah masa bodoh dengan itu setidaknya aku tidak harus berlama-lama merasakaan perasaan yang sama saat aku bersama Akashi dan Daiki.' batinnya sambil menatap ibunya dengan tatapan apa-yang-ingin-ibu-bicarakan.

Seakan-akan mengerti dengan tatapan [Name], wanita paruh baya itu berdehem singkat, "ekhem.. rencananya kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk menjenguk nenek yang sakit, tidak lama kok paling sekitar satu setengah bulan. Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah menyiapkan uang untuk membeli keperluanmu nanti saat kaa-san sudah pergi ke Kyoto. Misalkan memang lama tou-san akan mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu. Ah dan kau, kau harus menjaga [Name]. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

Oke kata-kata terakhir ibu [Name] membuat [Name] dan Midorima menatap satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak, Midorima yang notabene adalah orang asing yang baru saja bertemu dengan ibu [Name] sudah diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga [Name]. Sedangkan [Name] menatap horror ibunya, "kaa-san! Kau pasti mengira kalau Midori— maksudku Shintaro itu kekasihku ya!? Kan sudah kukatakan pada kaa-san kalau aku tidak memiliki kekasih!" ucap [Name] hampir berteriak pada ibunya.

Ibu [Name] yang mendengar penjelasan anaknya hanya tertawa maklum, ia tahu kalau anaknya itu malu mengakui kalau ia telah mempunyai kekasih, "kau ini tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu [Name] lagipula kaa-san merestui hubungan kalian kok."

**JDER**

Tampak petir dibelakang [Name] saat ibunya mengatakan kalau ia merestui hubungannya dengan Midorima, padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. [Name] yang sudah pasrah menatap Midorima dengan puppy eyesnya, meminta bantuan kepada pemuda bersurai hijau itu untuk menjelaskan kepada ibunya tentang kesalahpahaman ini. Melihat tatapan [Name], Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengklarifikasikan keadaan yang sebenarnya tetapi begitu melihat wajah [Name] yang memelas terpaksa ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Oba-san sebenarnya saya dan [Name] tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Yang dikatakan [Name] benar kita hanya berteman." Ujar Midorima berusaha menyakinkan ibu [Name]. Ibu [Name] menatap anaknya lalu ke Midorima, ia mendesah pelan, "padahal kaa-san senang kalau kau mempunyai kekasih tampan sepertimu."

Setidaknya sekarang [Name] terbebas dari pemikiran ibunya kalau ia dan Midorima merupakan sepasang kekasih, "jadi kaa-san dan tou-san kapan pergi ke Kyoto? Hari ini?" mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, "jam 11 kaa-san dan tou-san akan berangkat. Kaa-san harus membereskan barang yang harus dibawa dan ah uang yang kaa-san tinggalkan ada di kamarmu, sepertinya tou-san sudah meletakkannya. Saa kalau begitu kaa-san tinggal." setelah mengucapkan itu, ibu [Name] langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Midorima akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, bahkan sebelum pulang Midorima dengan segenap keberaniannya (?) mencium pipi [Name] lalu pulang dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Karena kejadian itu sangat cepat, [Name] hanya menyentuh pipinya yang mulai menghangat sambil tersenyum kecil.

**~ SKIP TIME ~**

"[Name] jaga rumah baik-baik, kalau terjadi apa-apa kau bisa menelepon kaa-san atau tou-san." ujar ibu [Name] sambil memeluk dan mencium kening anak tunggalnya itu, "ha'i kaa-san ~ serahkan semuanya pada [Name] hehe ~ dan saat pulang nanti jangan lupa beli oleh-oleh ya ~." ucap [Name] sambil tersenyum lebar. Ibu [Name] tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan anaknya itu.

"Yak sudah beres semua, ayo kita berangkat!" teriak ayah [Name] memberitahukan kepada istrinya kalau semuanya sudah siap. "kaa-san berangkat dulu ya, baik-baik dirumah." ucap ibu [Name] sambil keluar rumah, menghampiri suaminya masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Dah kaa-san, tou-san! Semoga sampai di Kyoto dengan selamat!" teriak [Name] dari pagar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah ayah dan ibunya yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari kedua orang tuanya.

[Name] melihat taksi yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandangannya masuk kedalam rumah lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Begitu sampai di dapur ia langsung membuka kulkas— mencari ice cream rasa matcha kesukaannya. Setelah mencari selama beberapa menit, [Name] baru menyadari kalau ice cream kesukaannya telah habis, "pasti kaa-san lupa beli, padahal kan sudah kuberitahu untuk membelinya." gerutunya sebal sambil naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil uang di kamarnya dan mengambil cardigan berwarna [Fav colour]. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, [Name] berjalan keluar rumah berjalan ke mini market dekat rumahnya.

**~ SKIP TIME ~**

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang memakan banyak tenaga itu (?) [Name] sampai ke mini market. Ia langsung saja berjalan ke counter ice cream, baru saja ingin mengambil ice cream kesukaannya itu [Name] dihalangi oleh dua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar di depan lemari pendingin untuk ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC dengan sangat amat febelesnya (?)<strong>

**Siapakah kedua pemuda itu? Ada yang bisa menebak? ~**

**Btw saya update lagi loh *wink wink ke reader* /muntahberjamaah**

**Bagi kalian yang penasaran apa yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya, kalian tunggu chap selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review sehingga saya tahu kekurangan saya ~ dan oh! Ada kemungkinan saya akan menerima request dari para reader sekalian ~**

**Akhir kata ~~**

**Jaa na minna-san sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ~ *terbang ke khayangan* /?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Preview: Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang memakan banyak tenaga itu (?) [Name] sampai ke mini market. Ia langsung saja berjalan ke counter ice cream, baru saja ingin mengambil ice cream kesukaannya itu [Name] dihalangi oleh dua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar di depan lemari pendingin untuk ice cream.**_

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

* * *

><p>"Maaf apa kalian bisa menyingkir dari situ? Dan kalau kalian memang ingin bertengkar silahkan lakukan diluar, kalian menggangu kenyamanan pengunjung yang lain." ucap [Name] dingin, bahkan terkesan kalau dia adalah manager dari mini market tersebut.<p>

Kedua pemuda itu menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka lalu menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang berani berbicara dengan mereka. Pemuda bersurai kuning melihat [Name] langsung memberikan _deadly hugnya_ gadis bersurai hitam legam itu, "[Name]cchi! Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini!" ucap— lebih tepatnya berteriak sambil memeluk [Name] sehingga mereka menjadi tontonan pengunjung mini market.

[Name] yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba (?) dari pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya bisa memasang muka sekarat (!?) karena dihadiahi pelukan penuh kehangatan (?) dari pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi— pemuda bersurai ungu, yang tingginya mirip _titan_ dari fandom sebelah hanya menggunyah keripik kentang sambil memperhatikan [Name] yang sudah sekarat.

"Se... sesak... bodoh.." tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda bersurai ungu itu menarik kerah baju milik pemuda bersurai kuning, "lepaskan [Name]chin, kau mau membuatnya mati ya Kisechin?"

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa pemuda bersurai kuning itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap punggung [Name], "[Name]cchi daijoubu ssu?" mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bersurai kuning itu [Name] melayangkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut, "daijoubu janai! Kau hampir membunuhku tahu! Baka!" erang [Name] sambil menunjuk pemuda yang telah memeluknya dengan _sangat sopan_. Mendengar ucapan [Name], pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya bisa pundung di pojokan mini market (?) sehingga beberapa pengunjung sempat terkejut dengan penampakan Kise itu (?). Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengira kalau Kise itu memanglah "penghuni" mini market.

[Name] yang menatap pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya pelan, karena ia baru pertama kali melihat orang dengan tinggi yang sangat wah (?). Tersadar kalau ia diselamatkan oleh pemuda bersurai ungu, ia buru-buru mengucapkann terima kasih. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai kuning yang sudah selesai dengan acara mojoknya langsung mengenalkan dirinya ke [Name].

"Ne ne [Name]cchi, aku Kise Ryota ssu! Yoroshiku ssu!" ujar pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini kita ketahui namanya sebagai Kise yang mengenalkan dirinya ke [Name] setengah berteriak, sehingga mereka (lagi-lagi) menjadi tontonan pengunjung. Merasa malu dengan sikap Kise, [Name] langsung melotot ke arah Kise yang hanya tersenyum bodoh. Pemuda bersurai ungu hanya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan malas, lalu mengenalkan dirinya ke [Name], "Murasakibara Atsushi desu, [Name]chin manis sekali boleh aku memakanmu?"

[Name] yang mendengar ucapan titan ungu yang kita ketahui namanya Murasakibara itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa sedikit takut dengan ucapan pemuda itu. 'Setidaknya dia lebih normal daripada _dia_.' batin [Name] sambil melirik ke arah Kise yang kini tengah memilih ice cream dengan riangnya.

"[Full Name] desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu Murasakibara-san." ucap [Name] sambil tersenyum ke arah Murasakibara. Kise yang mendengar itu langsung menangis pilu (?) "[Name]cchi! Kenapa kau hanya mengenalkan dirimu ke Murasakibaracch!? Padahal kan aku duluan yang mengenalkan diriku bukan Murasakibaracchi ssu!"

"Kau berisik sekali."

**JLEB **

Kalau kalian bertanya suara apakah itu, itu adalah suara panah imajiner yang sangat tajam menancap dengan indah tepat di hati Kise. Dia tahu dia memang berisik (?) tapi tidak perlu diperjelas juga oleh [Name] kan? Kini pemuda yang memiliki bulu mata lentik itu hanya bisa menangis dengan air mata buaya andalannya. [Name] yang melihat itu menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"[Full Name] desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu Kise-san." ucap [Name] ogah-ogahan atau lebih tepatnya tidak niat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya ke Kise. Kise yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum ceria.

"[Name]cchi sedang apa disini ssu?" Kise.. kau sadar tidak kalau pertanyaanmu itu _sangat amatlah_ bodoh?

Sepertinya [Name] tidak terlalu mempedulikan Kise, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang serius memilih ice cream kesukaannya dibantu oleh Murasakibara. kise yang melihat itu hanya merapalkan 'hidoi ssu' berulang-ulang sambil pundung dipojokan.

"[Name]chin ice cream ini juga enak, tidak kalah jauh dengan yang rasa matcha." ujar Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan ice cream rasa lemon, blueberry dan raspberry, entah mengapa warna dari ketiga ice cream itu mengingatkannya pada warna rambut seseorang— beberapa orang lebih tepatnya. [Name] memang tidak pernah mencoba ice cream dengan rasa lain, ia hanya terpaku dengan rasa ice cream matcha yang terlalu memanjakan lidahnya dan selalu membuat pikirannya tenang. Jadi tidak salahkan kalau ia mencoba yang lain, "baiklah kalau begitu." [Name] mengambil ketiga ice cream yang disodorkan Murasakibara, tidak lupa ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' ke Murasakibara sambil tersenyum manis.

Murasakibara yang melihat senyuman [Name] hanya terdiam, tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya mulai memerah. Kise yang melihat muka Murasakibara yang memerah langsung heboh ditempat, "Murasakibaracchi! Kau kenapa ssu!? Kau sakit!?"

[Name] yang mendengar ucapan Kise hanya bersweatdrop ria, lalu ia mengisyaratkan Murasakibara untuk menunduk yang langsung dipatuhi oleh pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka [Name] menempelkan keningnya ke kening Murasakibara untuk mengukur suhu tubuh pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 208 centimeter tersebut, "suhumu sama denganku tetapi kenapa mukamu memerah? Kau sakit Murasakibara-san?" tanya [Name] khawatir dengan keadaan Murasakibara. Murasakibara hanya menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk [Name].

Kise yang melihat adegan itu (?) malah semakin pundung. 'padahal daritadi aku berusaha menarik perhatian [Name]cchi, tapi kenapa Murasakibaracchi yang mendapat perhatian [Name]cchi?' batin pemuda bersurai kuning sambil membuat lingkaran dengan jarinya di pojokan mini market (lagi). Ternyata oh ternyata Kise Ryota, pemuda berisik cemburu dengan titan ungu yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

"[Name]chin.. kau manis sekali.. lebih manis dari semua makan manis didunia ini..." guman Murasakibara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan para pengunjung ke arah mereka.

**DEG**

'Perasaan itu lagi... sebenarnya... kalian siapa... kenapa.. aku merasa... sudah lama mengenal kalian..?' batin [Name] sambil mengusap surai ungu milik Murasakibara lembut. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukinya sehingga ia mengusap surai milik Murasakibara.

Kaget perasaan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Murasakibara. Ia tidak menyangka kalau [Name] akan mengusap kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap dirinya. Kini senyum tipis terlihat diparas tampan Murasakibara. Kise yang melihat senyuman Murasakibara itu tercengang. Ya, bagaimana bisa Murasakibara yang selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi malasnya kini tersenyum bahkan ia yakin senyuman Murasakibara dapat membuat perempuan manapun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Merasa sedikit canggung dengan posisinya, [Name] mendorong tubuh Murasakibara pelan dengan sangat terpaksa Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah gadis pujaannya yang kini memerah. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Kise menghampiri [Name] dan Murasakibara.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Murasakibara-san Kise-san." ucap [name] setelah mengambil beberapa ice cream lalu berjalan ke arah kasir. Sedangkan Murasakibara mengikuti [Name] lupa pada rencana awalnya untuk membeli snack dan Kise terpaksa mengikuti Murasakibara daripada ia dihancurkan oleh manusia setinggi 208 centimeter itu.

**~ SKIP TIME ~**

Setelah selesai membeli ice cream, [Name] berjalan ke arah rumahnya sambil diikuti oleh Murasakibara dan Kise. Kenapa [Name] bisa diikuti oleh Murasakibara dan Kise? Karena keduanya memaksa untuk mengikuti [Name] dengan alasan seperti ini "bagaimana kalau saat dijalan nanti [Name]cchi diculik ssu!?" atau "bagaimana saat [Name]cchi menyebrang jalan [Name]cchi ditabrak oleh pengemudi yang mabuk ssu!?", dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan permintaan kedua makhluk yang memiliki warna rambut seperti pelangi itu. Beberapa saat setelah menempuh perjalanan dari mini market akhirnya [Name] dan kedua pemuda itu sampai dirumah [Name].

[Name] membukakan pintu mempersilahkan Murasakibara dan Kise untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah masuk, [Name] masuk dan menutup pintu, ia berjalan ke ruang tamu mengisyaratkan kepada Kise dan Murasakibara untuk duduk disana dan menunggunya. Kise dan Murasakibara yang mengerti isyarat dari [Name] duduk di sofa sambil mengamati ruang tamu rumah [Name], sedangkan [Name] langsung berjalan ke dapur. Membuka kulkas lalu meletakkan ice creamnya agar tidak meleleh, selesai dengan itu ia langsung mengambil sebotol jus apel lalu menuangkannya ke gelas tidak lupa ia mengambil setoples cookies yang sempat ia buat bersama ibunya kemarin dan beberapa snack. Merasa semuanya suda tersedia ia membawa nampan berisi setoples cookies, snack dan dua gelas jus apel ke ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, [Name] langsung meletakkan dua gelas jus beserta setoples cookies dan snacknya di meja. Selesai ia meletakkan itu semua ia duduk di salah satu single sofa. Kise dan Murasakibara saling bertatapan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan kepada [Name].

Kise berdehem singkat, "ekhem.. [Name]cchi ada yang ingin kita berdua bicarakan ssu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh saya TBC lagi *bangga* dipentung**

**Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Murasakibara dan Kise?**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ~**

**Akhir kata ~~**

**Review minna? ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Pada chap pertama Akashi dan Aomine memakai pakaian seperti raja_**

**_Sedangkan Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara memakai pakaian abad ke 20_**

**_Maaf kalau saya terlambat memberitahu kepada reader sekalian *bow*_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: Kise berdehem singkat, "ekhem.. [Name]cchi ada yang ingin kita berdua bicarakan ssu.."<strong>_

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

* * *

><p>[Name] menatap lekat kedua pemuda di depannya, "apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya gadis itu tenang sambil meletakkan nampan di pahanya lalu menatap kedua pemuda didepannya.<p>

"Apa [Name]cchi bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah, navy blue dan hijau? Dan apa pemuda berambut berwarna merah dan navy blue mengenakan baju kerajaan?" tanya Kise langsung to the point. [Name] mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan _déjà vu. _[Name] mengangguk sekilas, Kise dan Murasakibara mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, 'cih sial aku terlalu lama ternyata.' batin kedua pemuda bersurai pelangi tersebut. [Name] yang melihat sikap mereka hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, bingung.

"Apa mereka semua melakukan perbuatan yang tidak senonoh pada [Name]chin?" tanya Murasakibara dengan raut wajah malas tetapi kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi terlihat amarah yang membuncah tersirat dari manik violetnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Murasakibara, perlahan muka [Name] memerah. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat saat Akashi, Aomine dan Midorima menciumnya. Melihat wajah [Name] yang memerah Kise dan Murasakibara hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain, bingung. Lalu menatap [Name], "Etto.. [Name]cchi.. kau sakit? Mukamu memerah ssu.."

[Name] yang langsung tersadar akan lamunannya akibat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kise, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya saat ia dicium oleh ketiga pemuda yang ia temui tadi malam dan tadi pagi. Kini kedua pemuda bersurai pelangi itu menatap [Name], meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan Murasakibara tadi. Menghela nafasnya [Name] menggelengkan kepalanya. Kise dan Murasakibara langsung mengeleus dada mereka, berarti [Name] aman dari ancaman para _serigala liar_ (?).

"Lalu ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan [Name], Kise langsung mengangguk, "apa.. [Name]cchi tahu siapa kita dan ketiga pemuda yang [Name]cchi temui?" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu. [Name] yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kise hanya menggeleng kepala pelan. Toh setidaknya dia menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Kise menarik nafas lalu mengehembuskannya perlahan, "sebenarnya aku, Murasakibaracchi dan ketiga pemuda yang kau temui itu dan ada satu pemuda lagi yang akan kau temui itu adalah.. suamimu ssu.."

.

.

.

Hening selama beberapa detik

.

.

.

"KALIAN PASTI BERCANDA KAN!? TIDAK MUNGKIN KALIAN SEMUA ITU SUAMIKU! AKU MASIH BERUMUR 17 TAHUN ASAL KALIAN TAHU SAJA! JADI SANGAT AMATLAH TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAU KALIAN SEMUA SUAMIKU. WONG BARU KETEMU LANGSUNG NGOMONG KALAU KALIAN SEMUA ITU SUAMIKU SEENAK JIDAT KALIAN. KALAU KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG SUAMIKU MANA BUKTINYA? TIDAK ADAKAN? USO TSUKI!" jerit [Name] frustasi sambil melempar nampan yang ada dipangkuannya kearah Kise. Beruntung Kise memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga ia menangkap nampan tersebut sebelum mengenai wajah tampannya— kata Kise loh bukan kata author.

Kise, Murasakibara.. kalian telah membangunkan iblis.. silahkan hadapi iblis itu.. saya selaku author dan para reader sekalian akan mendoakan kalian selalu (?).

Kise dan Murasakibara sudah sangat amat yakin bahwa mereka akan mendengar jeritan pilu (?) dari [Full Name] tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka diutus oleh setan cebol berambut merah yang memiliki gunting keramat untuk memberitahukan semuanya kepada [Name]. 

**SWISH JLEB KUMPRYANG MEONG RARW GUK (?)**

Terjadi kesalahan teknis karena author dengan (sangat) beraninya mengejek— lebih tepatnya menghina si pemilik "Emperor Eyes" yaitu Akashi Seijuro. Mari kita doakan semoga arwah author supaya tenang disana, berdoa mulai. (Author: gua belum mati woi!)

Yah mereka tidak bisa menolak perintah setan cebol ber— maksudnya Akashi Seijuro yang terkenal akan keabsoluteannya. Daripada terkena hujan gunting keramat lebih baik mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Te-tenang dulu [Name]cchi.. kami tahu kalau kau pasti tidak akan percaya pada kami.. tapi itulah kenyataannya." ujar Kise sambil melirik Murasakibara yang notabene adalah adiknya untuk meminta bantuan, "[Name]chin sudah bertemu dengan Akachin kan?" tanya pemuda bersurai ungu itu kalem.

"TENTU SAJA! DIA ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENEMUIKU DAN MENGAKU-NGAKU KALAU AKU INI ADALAH ISTRINYA!" ternyata emosi [Name] belum mereda pemirsah, buktinya ia masih membentak kedua pemuda pelangi didepannya dengan _deathglare_ terbaik yang ia miliki. Murasakibara hanya menanggapinya dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, "kalau begitu [Name]chin sudah bertemu dengan kakak pertama kami."

**DAFUQ**

Ucapan Murasakibara sukses membuat [Name] membelalakan matanya, 'kakaknya..? Dia bilang kakaknya!? Kalau begitu masih ada yang lain! Arghh! Kami-sama silahkan cabut nyawaku sekarang! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..' batin [Name] nelangsa sambil memijat pelipisnya, semua permasalahan tentang _suami-istri_ ini sukses membuat kepalanya sakit. Kise yang melihat tingkah [Name] hanaya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Murasakibara malah asik memakan cookies yang disediakan oleh [Name], dasar titan (?). 

Tarik nafas

.

.

Hembuskan secara perlahan

.

.

Tarik nafas

.

.

Hembuskan secara perlahan 

Setidaknya akibat metode tarik nafas hembuskan perlahan yang sangat cocok dilakukan oleh ibu yang sedang melahirkan (?) itu telah menenangkan [Name]— _sedikit_.

"Tadi.. kalian bilang kalau Akashi-kun itu adalah kakak kalian kan? Jadi bisa beritahu aku sebenarnya itu.. kalian berapa bersaudara?" tanya [Name] berusaha untuk tenang walau itu tidak tersirat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat.. sedikit khawatir.. mungkin— _iya mungkin_.

Kise dan Murasakibara saling bertatapan, seperti sedang melakukan telepati antara saudara. Akhirnya Murasakibara memutuskan untuk memberitahu semuanya kepadamu. Ia kasihan kepada kakaknya yang telah diberi petuah (!?) beserta bonus "hujan lokal" dari [Name].

"Kami enam bersaudara.. anak pertama tentu saja kau tahu [Name]chin. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuro, anak pertama dari enam bersaudara, dia sangat disegani karena dia memiliki "Emperor Eyes". "Emperor Eyes" itu dapat memprediksikan masa depan dan 100% akurat, dan juga seluruh ucapannya (read: perintahnya) adalah absolute, kalau ada yang tidak menuruti ucapannya itu.. bersiap saja akan menemui neraka dan merasakan ketajaman gunting yang selalu ia bawa. Bahkan beberapa orang menyebut gunting yang selalu dibawa Akachin adalah gunting keramat dan jangan ditanya seberapa tajamnya gunting milik Akachin, karena dia sangat rajin mengasah gunting keramatnya itu. Anak kedua adalah Aomine Daiki. Walaupun dia seperti penjahat, bermuka seram, dekil, tidak tahu diri, dan selalu berbuat sesuka hati.. dia termasuk sosok yang cukup disegani setelah Akachin. Oh dan satu lagi! [Name]chin harus berhati-hati terhadap Minechin.. karena dia mesum— ralat sangat mesum. Ketiga adalah Midorima Shintaro. Merupakan Oha Asa freak, jadi jangan terkejut kalau [Name]chin melihatnya selalu membawa barang-barang atau memakai sesuatu yang aneh-aneh katanya sih itu adalah _lucky item_nya— kata dia sih. Midochin juga cukup disegani karena keakurasiannya dalam mengerjakan semua hal, bisa dibilang Midochin itu seperti asisten untuk Akachin karena mereka selalu mengerjakan sesuatu bersama. Keempat adalah Kise Ryota yang ada disampingku," ujar Murasakibara sambil menunjuk kakaknya yang kini tengah tersenyum (sok) tampan kearah [Name] sehingga membuat [Name] merinding, "Kisechin merupakan seorang _copy-cat_.. kenapa ia dijuluki seperti itu karena ia dapat meng_copy_ semua kemampuan seseorang hanya dalam sekali lihat dan dia termasuk womanizer sehingga sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah mantannya," Kise yang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapakan oleh adiknya itu hanya bisa misuh-misuh sendiri, kalau mengelak pasti semua daftar mantannya akan dibeberkan oleh Murasakibara. Poor Kise, "Kelima yaitu aku sendiri, Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan yang terakhir adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berambut _aquamarine_ itu memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Hanya Akachin yang dapat merasakan keberadaan hawa Kurochin. Semua yang aku sebutkan itu adalah kakakku dan Kisechin kecuali Kurochin karena ia merupakan anak terakhir." ujar Murasakibara menyudahi pidatonya (?).

[Name] yang telah mendengar pidato (?) Murasakibara hanya terdiam, entah ia harus percaya atau tidak kalau dia memiliki enam suami. Tolong dicatat— ENAM SUAMI! Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun memiliki enam suami yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dan baru ia temui lima diantaranya.

'Jadi tinggal satu lagi eh..?' batin [Name] sambil memijat pelipisnya— kepalanya terlalu sakit menyerap semua informasi yang diberikan oleh Murasakibara.

"[Name]cchi panggil aku Ryota ya! Seperti biasa yang [Name]cchi ucapkan kepadaku ssu!" ujar Kise kelewat ceria, padahal dia baru saja diberi petuah oleh [Name] berikut bonusnya (?). seperti tidak mau kalah dari sang kakak, Murasakibara juga ikut-ikutan menyuruh [Name] untuk memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya, "[Name]chin juga panggil aku Atsushi ya."

Mengangguk, hanya itulah respond yang [Name] tunjukkan kepada kedua makhluk bersurai pelangi itu. Karena [Name] sudah terlalu malas untuk beradu argumentasi dengan kedua pemuda didepannya itu. Akhirnya Kise dan Murasakibara memutuskan untuk pulang, bahkan sebelum pulang mereka mencium pipi [Name] bersamaan. Kise mencium pipi kanan [Name] dan Murasakibara mencium pipi kiri [Name]. [Name] yang entah memang malas menanggapi mereka berdua hanya terdiam, menunggu mereka berdua minggat (?) dari rumahnya. Setelah kakak beradik itu meninggalkan rumahnya, muka [Name] langsung memerah. Reflek ia langsung memegang kedua pipinya yang notabene bekas dicium oleh Kise dan Murasakibara sambil menampakkan senyum manis diparas cantiknya itu. Tepat saat itu juga ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah [Name], sehingga membuat [Name] menggerutu sebal karena waktunya untuk beristirahat atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan dirinya pupus sudah.

[Name] langsung berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya, 'tidak ada orang... apa cuma orang iseng?' batin [Name] sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari siapa yang mengetuk pintunya— sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya yang membuat gadis bersurai hitam legam itu bergidik ngeri.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA! Saya TBC lagi *ketawa laknat* plis**

**Siapkah seseorang itu? Apakah [Name] mengenalnya?**

**Akhir kata ~~**

**Review minna?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oke saatnya saya balas review dari para reader sekalian ~~**

**.**

**Arisa-Amori27****: penasaran ya? Cie yang penasaran cie cie /digiles. Dirimu bisa mengetahui siapakah pemuda itu di chap ini *sfx: jeng jeng* dan jangan pernah lelah mengikuti cerita abal ini /? dan maafkan typo laknat yang berkeliaran dimana-mana *le nangis***

**.**

**.**

**Silvia-KI chan: aduh dirimu suka sekali dengan si Phantom itu ya? Di chap ini kau akan tahu siapakah si pemuda itu apakah si bayangan atau alis cabang muahaha /?**

**.**

**.**

**Saya turut berterima kasih kepada reader, viewer dan _silent reader_ yang sudah mau membaca karya saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna dan banyak kekurangan ini****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <em>[<em>****_**Name] langsung berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya, 'tidak ada orang... apa cuma orang iseng?' batin [Name] sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari siapa yang mengetuk pintunya— sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya yang membuat gadis bersurai hitam legam itu bergidik ngeri.**_**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

* * *

><p>"Doumo [Name]-chan." [Name] langsung menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati pemuda berambut <em>aquamarine<em> dengan muka datarnya— sangat datar malah sambil menyeruput _vanilla shake_nya.

"KYAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISANA KUROKO!?" teriak [Name] sambil menatap horror pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _aquamarine_ tersebut. 'Ternyata benar ucapan Atsushi tadi, kalau adiknya ini memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis.' batinnya sambil mengelus dadanya, berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa [Name] mengetahui nama pemuda bersurai _aquamarine_ itu, karena ia sudah mengetahui semua nama-nama keenam saudara yang mengaku kalau mereka adalah **_suami_** [Name].

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak kau membuka pintu [Name]-chan." ujar pemuda bersurai _aquamarine_ itu tenang, setenang air yang mengalir dari pegunungan— oh, maaf salah naskah.

"Kau... memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh Atsushi.." ucap [Name] kepada Kuroko, pemuda bersurai _aquamarine_ itu hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya walaupun tersirat kesedihan dari matanya.

"Jadi [Name]-chan sudah bertemu dengan Murasakibara-nii?"

[Name] mengangguk, 'bahkan aku sudah bertemu dengan semua kakakmu yang **_sangat waras_** itu.. semoga saja kau tidak seperti mereka, Kuroko-san.' batin [Name] sambil menatap pemuda didepannya itu, "ah! Silahkan masuk Kuroko-san!" ucap [Name] yang langsung mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai _aquamarine_ itu masuk ke rumah [Name] tidak lupa menggumankan kata "permisi".

[Name] yang mendengar gumanan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum kecil, setidaknya diantara semua kakak-kakaknya dialah yang paling normal, sopan dan tidak banyak membuat kerusuhan atau masalah. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang berambut kuning yang memiliki muka seperti perempuan yang berisik itu atau pemuda berambut navy blue yang selalu berbuat seenaknya saja.

"Ano.. [Name]-chan dimana oba-san dan oji-san?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan menunju ruang tamu yang diikuti oleh [Name], "ah mereka berdua sedang ke Kyoto, menjenguk obaa-san yang sedang sakit. Memangnya kenapa Kuroko-san?" ujar [Name] yang duduk di salah satu single sofa.

Setelah duduk berhadapan dengan [Name]. Kuroko yang mendengar penjelasan dari [Name] menggelengkan kepalanya, "iie.. aku hanya khawatir saja pada [Name]-chan, karena kau ditinggal sendiri oleh kedua orang tuamu. Padahal kau ini anak perempuan dan kau itu anak tunggal."

.

.

**_Pshh_**

.

.

Kini [Name] merasakan mukanya mulai menghangat setelah mendengar ucapan Kuroko. [Name] tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko akan berbicara seperti itu yah walaupun dengan muka sedatar triplek, tapi tetap saja itu romantis— untuk [Name].

"[Name]-chan, mukamu memerah.. kau sakit?" tanya Kuroko sambil menampakkan ekspresi khawatirnya sedikit— _iya __sedikit_ ke [Name]. [Name] menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan Kuroko. Kuroko yang melihat sikap [Name] hanya tersenyum. Tolong dicatat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya kini tersenyum hanya dengan melihat sikap [Name], iya dia TERSENYUM. Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah [Name] yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya tidak menyadari Kuroko sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"[Name]-chan.." [Name] yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko lantas mendongak-kan kepalanya sehingga ia bertatapan dengan iris _baby blue_ milik pemuda yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu lalu menundukkan kembali kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah layaknya tomat siap panen yang merupakan makanan kesukaan salah satu character dari _fandom_ sebelah, "na-nani.. Kuroko-san?" Kuroko hanya diam, tidak menggubris pertanyaan [Name], ia membungkukan badannya sambil mengangkat dagu [Name] agar bertatapan dengannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah [Name], sehingga jarak antara mereka semakin menipis dan bibir milik Kuroko sukses mendarat di bibir pink milik [Name]. Sedangkan [Name] hanya membelalakan matanya mendapatkan ciuman dari pemuda didepannya itu.

Awalnya Kuroko hanya ingin mengecup bibir pink milik [Name] namun entah setan apa yang merasuki Kuroko sampai ia melumat bibir [Name] lembut. Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Kuroko, [Name] membalas lumatannya bahkan membuka mulutnya seakan-akan ia memberi izin kepada Kuroko untuk mengecap bibirnya— mulutnya lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Kuroko yang tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emasnya ini langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut [Name], mengabsen gigi dan gusi [Name] seakan-akan ia menengaskan kalau itu adalah _wilayahnya_. Entah sejak kapan tangan [Name] sudah memeluk leher Kuroko hanya Tuhan, [Name] dan author yang tahu, sambil sesekali mengusap surai _aquamarine_ itu. Kuroko semakin gencar memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan mengajak benda lunak milik [Name] untuk bergulat dengan miliknya, dan [Name] yang telah berusaha untuk mendominasi tapi tetap saja Kuroko keluar sebagai _"penyerang"_. [Name] meremas rambut Kuroko pelan, memberitahukan kepada pemuda yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu untuk segera melepaskan ciuamannya karena ia mulai merasakan paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen. Kuroko merasakan adanya remasan pada rambutnya, terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. [Name] langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi kekosongan diparu-parunya.

"Hh.. hh.. Ku-Kuroko-san.." guman [Name] sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sayu dan muka yang memerah, jangan lupakan tangan [Name] yang masih memeluk leher Kuroko. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan [Name] terlihat sangat erotis di mata Kuroko, bahkan membuat muka Kuroko bersemu merah.

'Kami-sama.. tolong kuatkan aku agar tidak segera "memakan" gadis didepanku ini..' batin Kuroko sambil menenguk ludahnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segara melakukan perbuatan yang tidak-tidak terhadap gadis didepannya itu.

"Panggil aku Tetsuya.. [Name]-chan.. " ucap Kuroko dengan suara berat yang terdengar coretsexycoret itu. Gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya mengangguk, seakan-akan ia telah terhipnotis dengan pesona sang _Phantom_.

"Te-tetsuya-kun.. ki-kita.. terlalu dekat.." guman [Name] sambil menatap kedua manik _baby blue_ milik Kuroko.

Mendengar [Name] memanggil nama kecilnya, Kuroko tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Kuroko membuat wajah [Name] memerah, membuat Kuroko terkekeh pelan dan menggumankan "kawaii".

"Tidak apa-apa [Name]-chan.. aku malah.. selalu mengharapkan ini terjadi.." ucap Kuroko pelan sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening [Name], sehingga [Name] dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroko yang hangat itu.

Seharusnya ia dan [Name] dapat menikmati waktu berdua dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapapun— _iya __seharusnya_.. sampai kedua insan itu mendengar suara yang menginterupsi acara berduaan mereka.

"[Name]-chan kenapa pintu tidak dikunci? Kalau ada pencuri masuk bagaimana? Are? [Name]-chan siapa dia?"

"Oi [Name] kau lupa mengunci pintu ya? Dasar ceroboh.. siapa pemuda itu!? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada [Name], teme!?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAE MINAA! SAYA TBC LAGI LOH MUAHAHA dihajar**

**Siapakah yang telah menganggu waktu berduaan Kuroko dan [Name]?**

**Penasaran? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ~ *terbang ke khayangan* /?**

**Akhir kata ~~**

**Review minna-san?** ~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oke saatnya saya balas review dari para reader sekalian ~~**

**.**

**Arisa-Amori27****: yahh ~ anda harus membaca chap ini supaya tahu siapakah mereka itu (?) eh iya ngeblush? Yesh! ga sia-sia saya berpikir keras (?). Dan bagaimana FS yang saya berikan apa anda puas? *le gaya kayak salesman* /?. Jujur saya ngerasa itu rada aneh, tapi syukurlah anda menyukainya :"D *nangis bahagia***

**.**

**.**

**Silvia-KI chan: ihh dirimu kok tau sih? Ngintip ya? Dasar nakal nakal nakal /dirajam. Pokoknya baca aja deh supaya ga penasaran ~**

**.**

**.**

**Juvia Hanaka: yah ~ saya tidak bisa memberitahu bocoran dan bukan cuma 1 loh ada, masih ada 1 lagi ~ silahakan tebak sendiri ~**

**.**

**.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para viewer terutama pada Arisa-Amori27 dan Silvia-KI chan yang sudah menjadi viewer sejati (?) dalam fanfic abal ini, yang selalu membuat saya ngakak nista (!?) ketika membaca review mereka dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: <strong>_**_"[Name]-chan kenapa pintu tidak dikunci? Kalau ada pencuri masuk bagaimana? Are? [Name]-chan siapa dia?"_**

****_"Oi [Name] kau lupa mengunci pintu ya? Dasar ceroboh.. siapa pemuda itu!? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada [Name] teme!?"_****

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

* * *

><p>[Name] menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata adalah kedua sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan ruang tamu, lantas ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendorong tubuh Kuroko menjauh.<p>

"Ta-tatsuya-kun! Ta-taiga-kun! Kalau masuk kerumah orang seharusnya kalian mengetuk pintu bukan malah seenaknya masuk!" ucap [Name] setengah berteriak sambil menatap tajam ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu dengan muka memerah karena masih terbayang dengan insiden ciuman dengan Kuroko tadi.

"Gomen gomen [Name]-chan, soalnya pintu depan tidak terkunci makanya kami langsung masuk. Lagipula kita disuruh oba-san untuk menjagamu makanya kami berdua kemari, benarkan Taiga?" tanya Himuro kepada adiknya itu.

Kagami langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Himuro, "bahkan oba-san menyuruhku dan Tatsuya untuk menginap disini." ujar Kagami sambil mengangkat tas ranselnya yang naujubilah (?) gede banget. Entah apa saja yang Kagami masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya itu, "dan siapa pemuda itu [Name] aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Kekasihmu?"

**CTARRR**

Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Kagami berhasil membuat petir sebagai background [Name] yang kini tengah menatap sahabat yang memiliki alis cabang itu dengan horror, "dia bukan kekasihku Taiga-kun.. um.. hanya teman! Iya kan Kuro— Tetsuya-kun?" tanya [Name] sambil memandang Kuroko dengan ekspresi memelas. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kuroko mengaku-ngaku sebagai **_suami_** [Name], tetapi begitu melihat ekspresi [Name] yang memelas meminta bantuannya itu, dengan (sangat amat) terpaksa Kuroko mengangguk, "kami berdua hanya teman, benar apa yang dikatakan [Name]-chan."

Jujur Himuro tidak terlalu percaya dengan ucapan [Name] dan Kuroko tapi ia mengabaikannya, toh itu urusan [Name] bukan dirinya. Sedangkan Kagami sudah menghilang entah kemana, katanya sih meletakkan barangnya di kamar yang biasa ia dan Himuro gunakan saat mereka menginap di rumah [Name] saat mereka berumur 8 tahun.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau dan Taiga-kun disuruh kaa-san untuk menginap disini? Berapa lama dan kenapa kaa-san tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku!" kini kembali terdengar jeritan pilu dari [Full Name]. Himuro yang melihat itu hanya bisa bersweatdrop, "kata oba-san sampai mereka pulang, dan oba-san bilang dia sudah menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu." jelas Kagami yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mendengar penjelasan Kagami, [Name] hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

.

.

**Hening melanda selama beberapa detik**

.

.

"JADI KALIAN BERDUA AKAN TINGGAL BERSAMAKU SELAMA SATU SETENGAH BULAN!?" teriak [Name] yang membuat Kuroko terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuat Kagami dan Himuro mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu [Name], lagipula kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil kan?" ucap Kagami santai, kelewat santai malah.

"BERSAHABAT SEJAK KECIL SIH IYA! TAPI APA YANG AKAN DIPIKIRKAN PARA TETANGGA KALAU MEREKA MELIHAT SEORANG GADIS TINGGAL BERSAMA DUA ORANG PEMUDA HAH!? BISA KAU JELASKAN PADAKU BAKAGAMI TAIGA?!"

Oke ucapan [Name] memang ada benarnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan para tetangga kalau mereka melihat seorang gadis tinggal bersama dua orang pemuda yang ketampanannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Bahkan beberapa ibu rumah tangga menjadikan mereka bahan gossip— terkadang sih dan yang lebih parahnya lagi membuat fans club untuk mereka berdua. Kalau tidak salah nama fans club untuk Himuro adalah "HIMURO-CAMA WE LAV YU PUL!" dan jangan lupakan lope-lope di mana-mana. Sedangkan untuk Kagami adalah "MAJI TENSHI EN MAI PRECIES LIL TAIGAH!" plus dengan lope-lope dan gliter dimana-mana yang akan membuat mata sakit bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Oke balik ke cerita.

"Lagipula tetangga disekitar sini sudah mengenal kita berdua dengan baik [Name]-chan, jadi kurasa mereka tidak akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kita." ujar Himuro kalem.

'Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Himuro tapi… ah sudahlah lagipula kaa-san yang menyuruh mereka untuk menjagaku..' batin [Name] sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Lalu sekolahmu bagaimana Tatsuya-kun? Kita kan berbeda sekolah, kalau aku sih pasti bersama Taiga karena kita satu sekolah."

"Urusan sekolah perkara yang mudah, lagipula ada temanku juga yang tinggal di daerah sini. Paling nanti aku berangkat bersama dia."

"Ano.. [Name]-chan.." baru saja Kuroko ingin memanggil gadis pujaannya itu, malah diserobot (?) oleh si alis bercabang aka Kagami Taiga.

"Oi [Name] kau taruh dimana garam dan gula? Apa sudah habis?" teriak Kagami dari dapur, ternyata ia ingin menyiapkan makan malam. "Ada disana kok Taiga-kun, makanya cari pakai mata!" teriak [Name] sambil menyindir Kagami— sedikit.

Baru saja Kuroko ingin memanggil [Name] (lagi) namun gagal karena Himuro, "[Name]-chan boleh aku pinjam handuk? Aku lupa membawanya."

"Boleh Tatsuya-kun! Handuk baru ada di dalam lemari dekat kamar mandi!"

"[Name]! Aku sudah mencari garam dan gulanya tapi tidak ketemu! Lebih baik kau kesini!" teriak Kagami frustasi karena cara masak memasaknya (?) harus terhenti karena garam dan gula yang masih misterius keberadannya.

Baru saja [Name] berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk berjalan ke dapur, namun ia langsung ditahan atau lebih tepatnya pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Kuroko sehingga ia jatuh kedalam pelukan hangat pemuda bersurai _aquamarine_ itu, "Tet-tetsuya-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik [Name] pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Kagami dan Himuro.

Kuroko mengusap rambut [Name] lalu mencium keningnya, tidak menggubris pertanyaan gadis tersebut, "aku pulang dulu ne, besok kita akan bertemu lagi." ucap Kuroko sambil mencium hidung [Name]. Sedangkan [Name] hanya mengangguk dengan muka memerah yang lagi-lagi membuat Kuroko terkekeh pelan. [Name] berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Kuroko hanya mengikuti [Name] dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

[Name] membukakan pintu untuk Kuroko, "ne ~ sampai ketemu besok Tetsuya-kun ~." Kuroko yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, "jaa na [Name]-chan." ujar pemuda itu lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan rumah [Name].

"[Name]! Kau dimana hah!?"

Mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu, [Name] langsung menutup pintu lalu berlari kecil ke dapur, "sebentar Taiga-kun!" Sesampainya didapur ia langsung disambut tatapan garang dari Kagami, "kau kemana saja!? Padahal sudah kupanggil daritadi!" dengus Kagami sebal.

[Name] hanya memutar matanya malas, "tadi aku mengantarkan Kuro— Tetsuya-kun pulang dulu, sebagai tuan rumah yang sopan dan baik aku harus mengutamakan tamuku dulu." ujar [Name] sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kagami. Kagami tidak menggubris [Name], "dimana kau taruh garam dan gula [Name]? Aku ingin memasak untuk makan malam." tanya Kagami langsung to the point.

[Name] langsung menggembungkan pipinya sebal lalu membuka lemari dekat kulkas, mengambil setoples garam dan gula lalu memberikannya kepada Kagami. Kagami dengan senang hati mengambil setoples garam dan gula lalu memulai acara masak memasak (?) itu, "kau mau masak apa Taiga-kun?" tanya [Name] sambil melihat sayur-sayuran, daging, dan beberapa jenis buah dekat westafel.

"Oh aku mau memasak kare. Kau bisa bantu aku mengupas kentang dan wortel? Lalu buat milkshake ya. Buahnya sudah aku cuci kok." Ucap Kagami sambil memotong daging ayam. [Name] mengangguk mengerti lalu mengupas wortel dan kentang. Bahkan [Name] sempat bercanda dengan Kagami sampai Himuro berdehem singkat sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dekat [Name] dan Kagami yang masih sibuk dengan candaan mereka dan pekerjaan mereka, "ekhem.. kalian seperti pasangan **_suami istri_** yang mesra loh ~ kalian terlihat sedang menikmati waktu berdua dengan mesra sambil memasak."

Ucapan Himuro berhasil membuat Kagami hampir memotong tangannya dan membuat wajah [Name] memerah kesal. Demi sempak Helokiti milik Kagami (huwat) mereka sama sekali tidak seperti **_suami istri_** yang mesra. Ingatkan [Name] untuk memutilasi sahabatnya yang memiliki poni yang cetar itu.

"Tatsuya-kun ~~ kau sudah pernah merasakan tajamnya pisau dapur? Kalau belum, kau mau coba?" tanya [Name] dengan suara yang terdengar manis menurut gadis itu tapi menyeramkan bagi Kagami dan Himuro, "mampus lu Tatsuya, bakal dirajam pakai pisau dapur sama [Name]! Mampus lu!" batin Kagami nista, ya hitung-hitung balas dendam kepada kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Himuro menatap horror [Name] yang telah mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang sangat tajam, sepertinya baru diasah.

Oke [Name] jangan kau ubah _genre_ fanfic ini menjadi tragedy ataupun horror hanya karena insiden **_suami istri_** (?).

[Name] menghela nafasnya lalu mengembalikan pisau dapur ke tempatnya, Kagami yang melihat itu hanya mendesah kecewa karena kakaknya tidak jadi dimutilasi oleh [Name] (dahek). Sungguh kau adik yang kurang ajar, Kagami. Sedangkan Himuro yang melihat itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia tidak jadi dimutilasi oleh [Name].

"Daripada kau berbicara yang tidak jelas lebih baik kau bantu aku dan Kagami, Tatsuya-kun." [Name] menyodorkan buah blueberry, bubuk match, ¾ vanilla ice cream, ¼ sendok teh ekstra vanilla, dan ¼ gelas susu cair ke Himuro. Himuro hanya mengangguk seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengambil buah blueberry dan bubuk matcha beserta bahan lainnya yang disodorkan oleh [Name], "kau buat milkshake dari buah blueberry itu untuk kau dan Taiga-kun, sedangkan matchanya untukku. Blender ada di dalam lemari dekat oven. Ah! Buahnya sudah dicuci oleh Taiga-kun tadi."

Himuro langsung membuka lemari dekat oven lalu mengambil blendernya lalu membersihkan blendernya. Selesai membersihkan blendernya, ia membuka freezer mengambil beberapa es batu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam blender beserta buah blueberry dan menuangkan 1½ gelas susu dingin, lalu memblendernya. Sedangkan [Name] yang sudah selesai dengan acara kupas mengupasnya (?) kini memotong kentang dan wortel lalu memberikannya kepada Kagami untuk dimasak.

Himuro menuangkan milkshake blueberry ke dua gelas lalu meletakkannya dimeja lalu membuat matcha milkshake untuk [Name]. Pertama ia mengocok susu dan bubuk matcha lalu menggabungkan semua bahan yang ada dan _viola_ selesai sudah ia membuat matcha milkshake untuk sahabatnya yang cantik ini.

"[Name]-chan blueberry milkshake dan matcha milkshake sudah siap. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Himuro kepada [Name] yang tengah mencoba rasa kare yang dibuat oleh Kagami, "umm.. kau bisa menyiapkan nasi untuk kita bertiga dan jangan lupa siapkan juga peralatan makannya. Oi Taiga-kun kurasa karenya kurang asin jadi tambahkan garam sedikit dan kau perlu tambahkan bubuk cabe."

Kagami yang mendengar itu menambahkan garam ½ sendok garam dan ¼ sendok bubuk cabe ke dalam masakannya itu, mengaduk karenya sehingga bumbunya tercampur rata lalu ia mencobanya. Dirasa sudah pas, Kagami mematikan kompornya lalu meminta piring yang sudah terisi nasi ke Himuro yang langsung diberikan oleh pemuda berponi cetar itu. Selesai menuangkan kare ke atas nasi, Kagami langsung memberikannya pada [Name] untuk dibawa ke meja makan dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh [Name]. Setelah semua tersusun tapi di meja, [Name], Kagami dan Himuro duduk di depan meja makan.

"Ittadaikmasu!" teriak ketiganya serempak lalu memakan makanan yang telah dihidanglan. Memang terlihat sederhana tapi itulah yang membuat hidangan yang mereka makan terasa nikmat. Suasana hangat ditambah dengan canda tawa dari kedua sahabatnya yang membuat [Name] terus mengembangkan senyumannya. Ah sungguh bahagia sekali hidup mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, [Name] langsung membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring kotor. Sedangkan Himuro dan Kagami sudah berada di ruang tamu, kini mereka berdua tengah asik menonton Titan the Explorer. (Author: ternyata tontonan kalian berdua)

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu, [Name] langsung naik ke lantai dua setelah memberitahu kepada kedua sahabatnya itu kalau ia ingin tidur, lelah setelah beraktivitas (read: marah-marah) seharian. Sampai di lantai dua [Name] langsung berjalan ke kamarnya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah tempat tidurnya yang empuk yang akan segera memanjakan tubuhnya yang lelah itu. Putar kenopnya, masuk ke dalam kamar lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, hanya itu yang terpikir oleh [Name]. Setelah memutar kenop dan masuk ke kamar, [Name] lagi-lagi harus menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak karena kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC LAGI MUAHAHA (?)<strong>

**Oke saya sudah memberikan FS kepada Kuroko lopers (?) jadi ada kemungkinan di chap selanjutnya entah chap keberapa ada uhuklemonuhuk.**

**Akhir kata ~~**

**Review minna-san? ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Dalam chap ini ada unsur lemon yang sangat tidak asem. Persiapkan tissue anda minna! Saya tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian mengalami amnesia eh maksudnya anemia. Jadi yang belum mencapai umur 18 tahun jangan baca oke *wink***

**Dan dalam chap ini dan seterusnya Kisedai memakai pakaian abad ke 20 ~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>** **_Selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu, [Name] langsung naik ke lantai dua setelah memberitahu kepada kedua sahabatnya itu kalau ia ingin tidur, lelah setelah beraktivitas (read: marah-marah) seharian. Sampai di lantai dua [Name] langsung berjalan ke kamarnya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah tempat tidurnya yang empuk yang akan segera memanjakan tubuhnya yang lelah itu. Putar kenopnya, masuk ke dalam kamar lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, hanya itu yang terpikir oleh [Name]. Setelah memutar kenop dan masuk ke kamar, [Name] lagi-lagi harus menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak karena kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang._**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM / slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA

* * *

><p>Tamu yang tidak diundang itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Iya, Aomine Daiki yang memiliki kulit hitam dek— maksudnya memiliki kulit eksotis itu tidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidur [Name]. Kalau saja tidak ada Himuro dan Kagami sudah [Name] pastikan Aomine Daiki hanya akan tinggal nama. [Name] sepertinya kau ingin sekali merubah <em>genre<em> fanfic ini mejadi horror atau tragedy.

"Aomine Daiki! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!? Dan kenapa kau tidur di tempat tidurku!?" teriak [Name] cukup pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Himuro dan Kagami. Sedangkan Aomine masih asik bergelung mesra dengan selimut [Name], tidak menggubris si pemilik tempat tidur.

**TWITCH**

Muncul perempatan siku di kening [Name], dengan beringasnya ia langsung menarik selimut yang dipakai Aomine. Entah sengaja atau tidak yang jelas [Name] menendang Aomine sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"It-itte [Name].. ck kau kenapa sih!?" gerutu Aomine sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu ke lantai, "kenapa? Kau masih bisa tanya aku kenapa!? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu kenapa dan sejak kapan kau ada disini hah!?" tanya [Name] sambil menunjuk Aomine.

"Aku sudah ada disini dari tadi, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Salah kalau aku tidur di kamar _istriku_ sendiri?" ucap Aomine sambil menatap [Name].

Oke, [Name] sudah lelah dengan semua permasalahan yang bersangkutan dengan yang namanya _suami istri_. Demi Kagami yang cosplay menjadi Pinky Momo (dafuk) [Name] hanyalah gadis berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki kehidupan biasa seperti gadis pada umumnya. Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia merupakan seorang _istri_ dari ke enam pemuda pelangi yang ia temui itu?

[Name] menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi lalu menatap kedua manik dark blue milik Aomine, "dengar.. aku bukanlah istrimu Ao— Daiki-kun. Aku hanyalah gadis berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki kehidupan biasa seperti gadis pada umumnya. Kalau memang aku istrimu, mana buktinya? Tidak ada kan? Berarti aku memang bukan istrimu Daiki-kun."

Aomine memang sudah mengetahui kalau [Name] akan mengatakan seperti itu, "bagaimana kalau bukti dari pernikahan kita itu seperti menyerupai sebuah tanda lahir? Apa kau masih mau mengelak lagi [Name]?"

'Sebuah tanda lahir? Memang aku memiliki enam tanda lahir dengan bentuk aneh dan memiliki warna pelangi.. tapi.. tapi.. tidak mungkin kan kalau itu adalah bukti kalau aku sudah resmi menjadi istri ke enam pemuda pelangi itu..?' batin [Name] sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Memang [name] memiliki 6 tanda lahir yang berbentuk sedikit aneh. Tanda lahir pertama terletak di dada sebelah kanan dengan bentuk seperti seekor Centaur sambil memegang anak panah dan busurnya, warna dari bentuk (atau bisa disebut tanda itu) adalah bewarna merah. Tanda lahir kedua terletak di pundak kiri dengan bentuk seperti seorang gadis perawan yang cantik mengenakan mahkota bunga, warnanya adalah warna biru tua. Tanda lahir ketiga terletak di punggung di sebelah kiri bawah dengan bentuk seperti kepiting, warnanya adalah warna hijau. Tanda lahir keempat terletak di perut bagian kiri dengan bentuk seperti dua gadis kembar sambil bergandengan dan menampilkan ekspresi tersenyum, warnanya adalah warna kuning. Tanda lahir kelima terletak di daerah perpotongan leher dengan bentuk seorang gadis memegang timbangan, warnanya adalah warna ungu. Tanda lahir keenam terletak di punggung tangan dengan bentuk seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menumpahkan air dari guci, warnanya adalah warna biru muda. Beberapa teman [Name] yang melihat tanda lahir (kata [Name]) sempat mengira kalau [Name] mentatto badannya.

"Bukti kalau kita memang sudah sah menjadi suami istri itu adalah bentuk seorang gadis perawan yang cantik mengenakan mahkota bunga, warna dari tanda itu adalah biru tua dan terletak di pundak kiri." [Name] yang mendengar perkataan Aomine langsung menganga (dengan tidak elitnya) sambil melotot ke arah Aomine.

'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu!? Padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahunya kepada siapapun termasuk ke Taiga-kun dan Tatsuya-kun... ja-jangan bilang.. kalau aku memang _istrinya_..' batin [Name] sambil tertawa miris.

Aomine yang melihat itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan ke arah [Name]. [Name] yang masih bertarung sengit dengan pemikirannya itu tidak menyadari kalau Aomine berjalan ke arahnya sampai ia merasakan adanya lengan kekar yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

Ternyata itu adalah lengan Aomine yang memeluk [Name] dari belakang sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak [Name], "Da-daiki-kun!" hanya pekikan kaget yang keluar dari bibir [Name], yang ditanggapi oleh cengiran Aomine.

"Kau memang istriku tapi kalau kau belum siap untuk menjadi istriku juga tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap menjadi istriku. Yang jelas kau ini milikku [Name].." guman Aomine dengan suara yang coretsexycoret itu sambil mencium tengkuk [Name]. [Name] hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, antisipasi agar tidak keluar suara-suara aneh dari bibirnya itu.

Yah awalnya— _awalnya_, ia membiarkan Aomine memeluk tubuhnya toh dia juga merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Aomine... sampai ia merasakan tangan Aomine mneyusup ke dalam bajunya dan meraba perutnya. Reflek [Name] langsung mencubit tangan Aomine agar pemuda berkulit tan itu melepakan pelukannya dan memang berhasil, Aomine melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengadu kesakitan dan menatap [Name] dengan tatapan kesal. [Name] yang melihat tatapan Aomine hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pemuda tan itu lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

Aomine hanya mendengus kesal lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur [Name] sambil menguap, sepertinya Aomine lelah. [Name] yang telah mengambil pakaiannya langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

BLAM

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci, Aomine langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil menyeringai mesum. Entah apa yang dipikirannya sehingga menyeringai bak serigala kelaparan yang telah menemukan mangsanya. Bukan perkara yang sulit bagi Aomine untuk membuka pintu yang telah dikunci, hanya dengan merapalkan mantra dan _viola_ pintu kamar mandi [Name] terbuka. Seringaian Aomine semakin lebar, perlahan Aomine masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sukses masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kini manik dark blue milik Aomine disuguhkan pemandangan yang _luar biasa_ sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah dan langsung menutup hidungnya, menahan agar tidak ada cairan berwarna merah kental keluar dari hidungnya. Tidak terlihat merah atau tidak karena kulitnya yang dek— maksudnya eksotis itu.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Aomine adalah sosok [Name] tanpa terhalang sehelai benang dibawah shower, entah mengapa itu telihat sangat _sexy_ di mata Aomine. Tanpa Aomine sadari bagian selatan dari tubuhnya sudah menengang hanya dengan melihat [Name] yang _naked_. Sedangkan [Name] masih menikmati hangatnya air yang mengenai seluruh tubuhnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Aomine. Sampai [Name] merasakan lengan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Eh..?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir [Name] saat merasakan ada lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya, sampai ia melihat siapa yang memeluknya itu.

"KYAA! APA YANG KA— MPHH!?" belum selesai ucapan (atau sumpah serapah— mungkin) yang akan di lontarkan oleh [Name], Aomine langsung membungkam gadis itu dengan ciuman yang cukup kasar bahkan terkesan menuntut, "mphh—hhh—Daiki.. berhe—mpph—nti!" erang [Name] disela-sela ciumannya yang sudah jelas tidak digubris oleh Aomine. Malah Aomine semakin gencar memperdalam ciuamannya dengan menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut [Name] dan tangannya tidak diam saja, kini tangannya sibuk menelusiri setiap inci lekuk tubuh [Name].

[Name] yang pada awalnya sangat ingin menghajar pemuda berkulit tan didepannya ini karena telah mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar mandi langsung terdiam. [Name] terdiam karena ciuman Aomine yang sangat tiba-tiba dan kasar. Apalagi ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Aomine berbeda dengan Kuroko. Ya, sangat berbeda. Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Aomine terkesan kasar, menuntut tapi membuat kaki [Name] lemas. Sedangkan ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko terkesan manis, lembut dan menenangkan.

Akhirnya Aomine melepaskan ciumannya, memandang wajah [Name] yang memerah dengan ekspresi yang menggoda bagi Aomine tentunya. Persetanan dengan bajunya yang kini basah karena terkena air shower, yang ada dibenakknya sekarang ia harus segera "memakan" gadis di depannya ini.

[Name] memandang Aomine dengan wajah yang merah, tatapan sayu. Kini seluruh tubuhnya lemas terutama kakinya, seperti semua energi yang ia miliki diserap habis oleh Aomine, "Da-daiki-kun.. hh.. kau.. bodoh.. hh.." guman [Name] sambil berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya. Aomine hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya yang coretmenggodacoret itu.

Aomine dengan (sangat) terburu-buru melepaskan pakaiannya yang telah basah sampai ia melihat tangan yang berukuran kecil melepas kemejanya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki [Name] sampai tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja milik Aomine, setelah [Name] selesai membuka kancing kemeja Aomine, Aomine dengan gerakan _slow motion_ melepaskan kemejanya dan celananya lalu melemparnya asal seakan-akan ia tidak peduli dengan nasib kemeja itu. Kini [Name] menatap dada bidang lalu perut _sixpack_ Aomine yang terbalut dengan kulit tan ditambah air yang membasahi tubuh proposionalnya itu yang membuat Aomine semakin terlihat eksotis dan sexy, membuat [Name] secara tidak sadar menenguk ludahnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat eh [Name]?" tanya Aomine dengan serigaiannya, yang membuat [Name] langsung tersadar dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah semerah tomat. Aomine perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah [Name] sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Sudah lama sekali Aomine ingin mengecap bibir gadis pujaannya ini. [Name] memejamkan matanya merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir hangat Aomine.

Lumat dan hisap itulah yang dilakukan oleh Aomine, berharap [Name] membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan Aomine untuk mengecap mulutnya. Dengan ragu [Name] membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan Aomine mengecap mulutnya. Mendapatkan sinyal dari [Name], Aomine langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut [Name]. Menggapai langit-langit, gigi, dan gusi gadis itu bahkan mengajak lidah [Name] bergulat dengan miliknya. Jangan tanya sejak kapan tangan [Name] sudah berada di leher Aomine.

[Name] meremas rambut Aomine pelan, mengisyaratkan pemuda berkulit tan itu untuk melepaskan ciumannya karena ia mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan ciumannya, yang langsung dimanfaatkan oleh [Name] untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Hhh.. Dai-daiki-kun... hh.."

Aomine langsung menenguk ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, kini [Name] menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, muka memerah dan mulut setengah terbuka yang membuatnya terlihat erotis di mata Aomine, membuat bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin menegang. Tangan Aomine langsung meremas kedua dada [Name] yang berukuran cukup besar, membuat [Name] menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, tidak menginginkan adanya suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Jangan ditahan [Name].. aku ingin mendengar desahanmu itu.." guman Aomine sambil mencium leher [Name] yang membuat si empunya memejamkan matanya. Entah sengaja atau tidak Aomine malah membuat _kissmark_ dileher dan dada [Name] sedangkan [Name] hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Aomine.

Tangan Aomine mulai meraba paha [Name] perlahan sampai tangannya berhenti di selangkangan [Name]. Perlahan ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang yang akan memanjakan milikknya nanti, membuat [Name] memekik pelan, "Da-diki-kun.. hiks.. sakit.."

Mendengar gumanan [Name], Aomine langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya yang disambut dengan jeritan tertahan dari [Name]. Memang terkesan terburu-buru tapi Aomine tidak sanggup melihat wajah [Name] yang kesakitan akibat dirinya, lebih baik terburu-buru daripada melihat [Name] kesakitan.

"A-aakhh! A-aho! Hiks.. sakit.. hiks.."

Kalau boleh jujur, Aomine ingin sekali berhenti melakukannya tapi begitu melihat ekspresi menggoda [Name] dia malah kehilangan kendali. Perlahan ia menggerakan jarinya in-out yang membuat [Name] memekik kesakitan sampai akhirnya jarinya mengenai _sweetspot_ milik [Name] yang membuat gadis itu mendesah, "aahnn ~" mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya, [Name] langsung terbelalak kaget dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan lengannya, sedangkan Aomine tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai puas mendengar desahan [Name].

Aomine mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan dari lubang milik [Name] lalu mengarahkan penisnya yang berukuran cukup besar itu ke depan lubang senggama milik [Name]. Dengan sangat amat perlahan Aomine memasukkan kepala penis miliknya ke dalam lubang [Name]. Merasakan adanya benda tumpul dan padat yang memasuki lubangnya, [Name] meremas lengan kekar Aomine guna menyalurkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Da-daiki.. hh.. pelan.. nghhn.. pelan.. sakit.."

Mendengar itu Aomine langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup manis untuk menenangkan [Name] sambil terus memasukkan penisnya ke lubang sempit milik [Name]. Sampai akhirnya seluruh penis pemuda berkulit tan itu berada di dalam [Name] sepenuhnya, "fuck...hhh...kau sempit sekali [Name].." merasakan penisnya diremas dengan kuat oleh dinding vagina [Name].

[Name] hanya terengah-engah, ia merasakan penis milik Aomine yang berkedut dalam lubangnya itu. Aomine sengaja tidak bergerak, ia membiarkan lubang [Name] untuk menyesuaikan ukuran penisnya itu. [Name] menatap Aomine lalu mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan pemuda berkulit tan itu boleh bergerak. Mendapat persetujuan dari [Name], Aomine mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyakiti [Name].

Gerakan yang awalnya pelan berubah menjadi cepat dan kasar, "aahhn.. Daiki-kun.. hh.." desah [Name] yang membuat Aomine semakin mempercepat sodokannya itu sampai sodokannya itu mengenai _sweetspot_ [Name], yang membuat gadis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, "hh.. kimochi huh.. [Name]?" bisik Aomine dengan suara serak yang menambah kesan sexy dalam suaranya itu.

[Name] hanya dapat mengangguk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aomine lalu meraup bibir pemuda berkulit tan ini. Jilat, kulum, dan hisap, itulah yang dilakukan oleh [Name] agar Aomine mau membuka mulutnya yang dengan hati disambut oleh Aomine. Sambil menyodok lubang [Name] dengan kasar hingga mengenai _sweetspot_ gadis itu terus menerus bahkan mengangkat salah satu kaki [Name] untuk memperdalam sodokannya. [Name] hanya bisa mendesah dalam ciumannya saat lubang miliknya diobrak-abrik oleh Aomine, menjambak rambut Aomine dengan kasar agar pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya, "mhhn—Dai—mphh!" belum selesai [Name] menyelesaikan ucapannya, Aomine dengan beringas kembali meraup bibir gadis itu.

Mendapatkan sodokan yang sama kasarnya dengan ciuman yang ia lakukan, perut [Name] mengejang tanda ia mencapai klimaks. Aomine dapat merasakan hangatnya cairan milik [Name] yang membasahi penisnya itu dan membuat ia semakin mudah menyodok lubang milik [Name]. Selang beberapa menit setelah [Name] mencapai klimaksnya, Aomine juga mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam rahim [Name], "shit.. hhh.. lubangmu seakan-akan memerahku [Name]," [Name] hanya bisa terengah-engah mengabaikan ucapan Aomine, merasakan perutnya yang menghangat karena cairan yang dikeluarkan Aomine kedalam rahimnya itu.

Aomine mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang [Name] lalu mencium pipi gadis itu. Kalau saja ia tidak ditahan oleh tangan kekar Aomine sudah dipastikan [Name] terjatuh, "Ahomine.. hh.. kubalas kau nanti.. hh.." ujar [Name] pelan sambil menatap Aomine dengan _deathglare_nya. Aomine tidak menggubris ucapan [Name], ia mematikan shower lalu mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh [Name] dan tubuhnya. [Name] yang sudah terlalu lelah membiarkan Aomine mengeringkan tubuhnya kalau bisa menggendongnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Selesai mengeringkan badan [Name] dan tubuhnya, Aomine menggendong [Name] ala bridal lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Aomine berjalan kea rah tempat tidur [Name] lalu membaringkan gadis itu, memberikan baju yang sudah diambil [Name] tadi, "pakai lalu kita tidur." Dengan patuh [Name] mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh Aomine.

Selesai berpakaian [Name] langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, ia sudah lelah terlalu lelah malah akibat _aktivitas_ yang ia lakukan tadi dengan Aomine. Aomine berbaring disebelah [Name], memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher [Name] lalu tertidur. Sama halnya dengan Aomine, [Name] tertidur tidak peduli tangan Aomine yang ada dipinggangnya atau wajah pemuda itu yang berada di perpotongan lehernya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah istirahat.

Keduanya tidur dengan damai sampai [Name] bergerak dengan gelisah karena suatu mimpi

* * *

><p><strong>TBC ~~<strong>

**Oke saya tau itu lemon ga greget, saya tau karena saya baru pertama kali buat. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan dan kalimatnya susah dimengerti ****:")**

**.**

**Oke saatnya saya balas review dari para reader sekalian ~~**

**Arisa-Amori27: chap 7 kurang greget ya? Huwe maafkan daku (QAQ) padahal saya sudah berusaha**

**.**

**.**

**Silvia-KI chan: Kisedai? Ah anda tebak-tebakan mulu deh sebel! /?.**

**.**

** : Gimana anda suka FSnya? Saya sampai stress masa takut Kurokonya OOC :") tapi syukurlah ga OOC *le nangis bahagia* anda doki-doki? Apalagi saya yang buat *ceritanya curcol* /ha**

**.**

**.**

**Kurotori Rei****: Duh sampai pingsan nosebleed gitu, saya sampai terhura /? oke saya lanjutkan ~ terima kasih sudah membaca panpik abal ini :")**

**.**

**.**

**Arisa Ichiru: oke saya gatau dirimu siapa tapi yang jelas saya berterima kasih kepada review anda :)**

**.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para viewer yang rajin memberikan masukan kepada saya sehingga dapat meningkatkan kualitas saya dalam membuat fanfic :)**

**.**

**.**

**See you in the next chap minna ~**


End file.
